This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power tools are often used in a variety of conditions ranging from well-lit indoor work spaces to outside construction sites or other areas that are not always well-lit. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method or apparatus that permits a power tool to have a lighting feature that will illuminate the workpiece that is being machined or worked on by the power tool. Such a lighting feature will assist a user to be able to adequately see the workpiece or work area that is being worked on or machined by the power tool even in substandard light conditions.
Because power tools may be used in adverse environmental conditions, it is desirable to protect such a lighting feature from the adverse environmental conditions.